Mr Miau
by Joss Lenn
Summary: Kise se había convertido en El legendario Hombre-Gato-Perro, ese que no sabía si hablar, maullar o ladrar. Mitad humano, mitad gato, mitad perro, las matemáticas de Aomine eran infalibles. Pero sí que iba a quejarse del cambio. AoKiDay.


**Advertencias y aclaraciones:** Semi AU y mis absurdos de toda la vida.

El one-shot lo escribí específicamente para la actividad "Amigo Secreto" del grupo AokiLovers~ en Facebook, en conmemoración al AoKi Day en su versión teikosa.

¡Mi amiga secreta es Zhena! Dejaré mi mensajito para ti al final, para no cortarte la lectura desde ya. Espero te agrade, de verdad.

(Por si acaso, me disculpo de antemano).

* * *

El fugaz recorrido de la Generación de los Milagros en Teikou dejó un sinfín de cosas a su paso: alegrías, devastación, deseos de amor, paz y basquetbol de unos, así como las ganas locas de destruir sueños y esperanzas de otros más. Lamentablemente el mal triunfó y el club de basquetbol de la susodicha escuela se olvidó de que era una actividad extracurricular, todo en favor a la obsesión nada saludable de los pequeñitos.

¿Existía psicólogo allí? Aparentemente no.

También se dieron muchos eventos raros, como Kuroko jugando a ser Casper y Akashi volviéndose al lado oscuro del basquetbol, creándose de a poquito su imperio en donde sonarían cánticos del averno cada que hiciera una jugada paranormal.

Teikou, específicamente su club de baloncesto, era en definitiva el Barrio Bravo.

Pero de todas las cosas preocupantes que ocurrieron, las palmas se las llevaba la que le aconteció a Aomine Daiki en lo que parecía un día normal de entrenamiento. Normal entre comillas, sólo para aclarar. Esa historia bien podría ser la que más llamara la atención si alguien estuviera dispuesto a escucharla y si le creyeran Aomine.

Con el preludio formulado, pasemos ya a las trepidantes aventuras de nuestro chico.

* * *

Sucedió en el último año de secundaria, en un punto en el que Haizaki se había ido del equipo para darle el pase a Kise, Nijimura era polvo en el viento y los milagrosos estaban más insufribles que nunca. Akashi aún no se había vuelto loco, aunque ya estaba próximo todo ese asunto del absolutismo y la majadería al no llamarlos por su apellido, así que las cosas aún no estaban tan mal.

Para entonces Aomine ya había perdido el interés en ese deporte que tanto amaba, sin embargo, seguía yendo a los entrenamientos con todo y su entusiasmo propio de un funeral. Por más que intentaba tener esperanzas y aferrarse de las palabras sabias de Kuroko, cada día era más enfadoso presentarse. En verdad, sino fuera porque el cabezota de Kise seguía retándolo a sus consabidos uno a uno, ya se habría dado completamente por vencido.

Que estuviera desanimado no quería decir que no pudiera botarse de la risa al ver a Midorima entrar al gimnasio con unas orejitas de gato en la cabeza.

Kise, copión como era, también se estaba muriendo de la risa con él, para variar.

─Midorima-kun ¿Acaso has perdido una apuesta?─preguntó Kuroko sin perder la compostura, a diferencia de los otros dos. Igual se notaba a leguas que se estaba riendo para sus adentros.

Ostentando una dignidad completamente minada por las orejitas de gato, Midorima acribilló a todos con la mirada. Incluso a Murasakibara, quien no le hacía daño a nadie allí, sentadito y cebándose de chatarra.

─Por supuesto que no─ contestó con una fría y ¿gatuna? Indiferencia─. Se trata de mi objeto de la suerte, es todo.

─Igual es raro, Midorimacchi─ comentó Kise, una vez que paró de reír─. ¿Por qué ahora las traes puestas? Casi siempre llevas tus cosas en la mano.

─Oha-Asa advirtió que debería llevarlas puestas─ explicó como si estuviera diciendo lo más lógico del mundo─. Cáncer está penúltimo hoy, así que no voy a arriesgarme.

─Uhm, me pregunto quiénes serán los últimos…─ comentó Murasakibara, aunque su tono sugería que le daba lo mismo.

─Los Virgo. Lo que quiere decir que Aomine debería tener especial cuidado hoy.

─Yo no creo en esas chorradas─ contestó Aomine, rascándose la nuca─. El único que puede dictar mi destino soy yo mismo.

─Wow, Aominecchi, eso te salió muy poético─ se asombró Kise, tentado a ponerse a batir las palmas para celebrarlo. Incluso Kuroko y Murasakibara asintieron, de acuerdo con su juicio.

No sería mentira decir que el ego de Aomine se infló como nunca. Hasta sacó el pecho, en un intento por parecer un muchacho regio.

─Pueden burlarse todo lo que quieran, pero Oha-Asa nunca se equivoca─ replicó Midorima dándoselas de misterioso─. Al final del día se darán cuenta.

─ ¿Estás echándome un maleficio? Porque suena a eso.

Akashi llegó en buen tiempo, antes de que Midorima se pusiera a defender el honor de Oha-Asa a capa y espada y de paso matara a todos de aburrimiento. Cabe añadir que, por alguna razón turbia, el capitán se decidió a triplicar las vueltas de Aomine.

─ ¿Pero por qué?─se quejó ante tremenda injusticia.

─Porque últimamente te he visto desmotivado─ contestó Akashi, sin levantar la mirada de su papeleta─. El sistema de puntos no está dando los resultados esperados, así que implemento mi método para infundirte ánimos.

Qué lindo Akashi, demostrando su preocupación por Aomine a base de hacerlo sudar sangre.

Milagrosamente, Aomine sobrevivió a una sesión de tortura disfrazada de entrenamiento, incluso se las arregló para no perder la voluntad de vivir al ver a los demás muchos más frescos que él. Todo ese asunto apestaba a favoritismo, seguramente la culpa de su sufrimiento la tenían Midorima y sus poderes brujos.

Cuando terminó el entrenamiento se desparramó en la banca de las duchas, dispuesto a dictar su última voluntad.

─Tienes muy mala cara, Aominecchi.

─Cállate, Kise─ espetó en lo que bien pudo haber sido su último suspiro.

─Mira que eres un patán─ se quejó nuestro amigo rubio, quien no entendía que a los moribundos hay que dejarlos descansar en paz─. Yo que te traje una botella de agua con toda la buena intención del mundo.

Aquello insufló vida a Aomine de nuevo: tomó, o mejor dicho, le arrebató la botella y se la bebió casi toda de un trago. De pronto Kise le parecía el ser más maravilloso y simpático en un mundo lleno de maldad, brujerías y gente vil como Midorima y Akashi.

─ ¿Ya te vas a casa? ¿O te vas con nosotros a comprar helado? ─ preguntó Kise, sin molestarse en esperar el agradecimiento que obviamente nunca iba llegar─. Kurokocchi dijo que quería ir y seguro que Momocchi también va.

─No sé─ contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

─Pues piénsalo rápido mientras los demás desocupan las regaderas ─dijo Kise─ ¡Porque no te vas a ir sudado con nosotros, Aominecchi! Porque si vas a golpearme en la cabeza de nuevo no quiero que me pegues tu sudor cuando yo ya me bañé.

Lo preocupante aquí era que Kise diera por hecho y considerara natural la costumbre de Aomine de acomodarle zapes ahora sí y ahora también.

─Pffft, más les vale no tardarse, porque... Momento.

Kise contempló a Aomine, completamente sorprendido e intrigado. Como para no estarlo, parecía que le iba a estallar la cabeza en cualquier momento, o que el proceso que estaba llevando a cabo -que no era otro más que pensar- estaba siendo muy doloroso. Le dio su tiempo para procesar, pero si seguía así iba a terminar por preocuparse.

─Oye ¿Midorima se está duchando o ya acabó?

Esa era una pregunta sospechosa. Tal vez Kise no presumía de una inteligencia superior, pero eso sí lo cachaba.

─ ¿Para qué quieres saber?

─Qué más te dará, tú sólo dime si sí o si no.

─Creo que sí que estaba dentro─ asintió tratando de hacer memoria─. También se estaban duchando Akashicchi y Kurokocchi.

─Perfecto─ asintió Aomine con una sonrisa pérfida─. Ven, Kise, ésta es una misión delicada.

─ ¿Qué pretendes hacer? Si les vas a hacer una broma, paso, no quiero que me maten después en el entrenamiento─ se negó Kise, con el instinto de supervivencia bien afilado.

─Pero que no exageres─ se quejó Aomine, haciendo oídos sordos a su protesta─ ¿No crees que nadie debería dictarte tu destino, Kise? Ya es hora de que alguien vaya a retar a Oha-Asa.

─Te afectó que te triplicaran las vueltas, Aominecchi.

─Shhhhh, que esto es serio─ allí se contuvo de darle un zape a Kise, si iba a querer que le ayudara, o mínimo arrástralo a su muerte con él, tenía que tratarlo con un mínimo de decencia─. Robemos las orejas de la suerte de Midorima para demostrarle que la suerte no existe.

Durante unos segundos, Kise no hizo más que quedarse callado, sopesando la propuesta ¿Robar las sagradas orejitas de gato? No sonaba tan peligroso, pero aun así, si se enteraban que habían sido ellos quién sabe qué podría ocurrirles. Y la verdad era que él creía que aún tenía un futuro prometedor como para perderlo por una estupidez de Aomine.

Por otro lado, sonaba divertido y no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

─Pero si nos atrapan diré que me sobornaste para hacer esto, Aominecchi. Yo sí tengo una vida en la qué pensar.

Aomine entrecerró los ojos, sin saber si le enfurecía más la promesa de traición o el insulto entre líneas.

─Como sea, ven, tú vigila que no salgan antes.

Los vándalos se metieron a las duchas, buscando entre las mochilas la que fuera del honrado Midorima. Ciertamente eran tristes los tiempos que corrían, donde un joven ya no podía ni darse un baño sin que los amantes de lo ajeno lo despojaran de sus orejitas de gato.

─Aquí─ susurró Aomine en voz baja cuando encontró la mochila, comenzando a revolver su contenido. Durante un segundo temió que las benditas orejas no estuvieran allí, pero ni Midorima podía ser tan ridículo como para bañarse con ellas.

¡Ajá!

─ ¿Las encontraste, Aominecchi?─preguntó Kise, olvidándose de que estaba haciendo guardia para acompañarlo─. Ohhhh, mira, mira.

Sin decir agua va le quitó las orejas de las manos para ponérselas.

─ ¿Cómo me veo?─ preguntó Kise, sacando su celular, bien dispuesto a tomarse una selfie.

─Ridículo─ contestó Aomine por pura inercia, mirando a todos lados menos a Kise.

Que las putas orejas puestas en Kise le estuvieran haciendo mella en el alma no era buena señal. Ya sabía que ese copión era del tipo de personas que tenían encanto y todo lo que se pusieran les sentaba perfecto, pero lo de las orejitas ya era exageración ¡Nadie debería verse bien con ellas!

─Eres un envidioso, ya vi que no me veo así de mal como tú dices─ se empeñó Kise, revisando su selfie y subiéndola de paso a sus redes sociales. Así jamás iban a salir bien librados del hurto.

Aomine estaba por contestarle algo para que dejara de decir sandeces y también para no hacerse pajas mentales cuando fue interrumpido por nada más y nada menos que la voz del enviado del mal: Midorima Shintarou.

─ ¡Puedo escucharlos perfectamente!

El agua de la regadera se detuvo, al igual que los corazones de Aomine y Kise. El primero en correr y abandonar a su compañero fue Aomine, pero afortunadamente Kise imitaba perfectamente más que movimientos de basquetbol y también huyo como alma que se lleva el diablo a su lado.

─ ¡Ibas a abandonarme!─ le recriminó Kise, saliendo a toda carrera con él del gimnasio, aun ostentando las orejas en su sospechosamente rubia cabezota.

─ ¡Pues sí!─contestó sin pizca de vergüenza, metiéndose a toda carrera al edificio del instituto─. Rápido, hay que buscar dónde escondernos.

La buena suerte les sonrió en la forma de un aula vacía como sus cabezotas, donde se escondieron con todo y el cuerpo del delito. Ya a salvo pudieron dedicarse a recuperar el aliento y darse cuenta de un detalle pequeñito pero que los había condenado desde ya a la perdición.

─ ¡Nos dejamos nuestras cosas en los vestuarios!─gritó Kise, completamente histérico. Menos mal que su teléfono si lo llevaba con él ¿Qué haría sin su vicio?

Para la mala suerte de Aomine, él sí que se había dejado su posesión más valiosa: Las revistas de moral dudosa de su querida Mai-chan. De la pura impresión se puso blanco.

─Así que éste es el poder brujo de Midorima─ maldijo entre dientes a su compañero de equipo y de paso también despotricó contra Oha-Asa con palabras tan altisonantes que sería imposible reproducirlas aquí.

─Midorimacchi te advirtió que ibas a tener muy mala suerte hoy ¿Quién lo diría? Es cierto que Oha-Asa nunca se equivoca─ se maravilló Kise, desaprensivo ante la desgracia de su amigo.

Aomine siguió lamentando la inminente muerte de su chica de papel antes de centrarse en algo que le seguía haciendo mucho ruido: las orejitas de gato en la cabeza de Kise.

─Mierda ¿Quieres quitarte esas cosas de una maldita vez?

Kise se cruzó de brazos y levantó bien el mentón. Hacer eso con sus diademas de orejas de animal –lo que era- no terminaba de transmitir ese aire de dignidad que pretendía hacer llegar.

─No me puedes dar órdenes. Además, creo que son de perro ¿No? Están más peluditas que las de un gato.

─Hay gatos que son así, esponjosos… ¡Argh! No sé para qué discuto sobre gatos contigo, sólo dámelas. El plan fue mi idea, tengo derecho a ser yo quien las destruya.

─No quedamos en destruirlas─ se alarmó Kise─. Y no deberías hacerlo ¿Y si Oha-Asa nos deja en último y penúltimo puesto durante siete años?

─Deja de decir tonteras y dámelas.

Aomine intentó arrebatárselas, pero Kise había aprendido, o copiado, muy bien gracias a las prácticas.

─Si tanto quieres las orejas las tendrás, pero tienes que ponértelas─ dijo Kise, embutiéndoselas en la cabeza en un movimiento tan rápido que Aomine no pudo detener ¡Pues sí que había mejorado!

─ ¡Kise, serás…!

─ ¡Aominecchi!

Todo pasó muy rápido.

El estruendo, un haz de luz, la mano de Kise apretando la suya y luego ya no supo más.

* * *

Lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue una mata de cabello rubio ¿Quién era el único a quien conocía con ese tono? Además, el muy tonto se había vuelto a poner las estúpidas orejas de gato.

─Hazte a un lado, Kise─ murmuró tratando de reponerse de… no estaba muy seguro de qué.

─ ¡Menos mal que despertaste, Aominecchi! Estaba comenzando a preocuparme.

Aomine se sentó en el suelo, tratando de acomodar sus ideas por una vez en su vida ¿Qué era lo que había sucedido exactamente?

─ ¿Qué pasó?

─No estoy muy seguro, te pusiste las orejas y cuando desperté estaba así.

¿Qué estaba así? Tras escuchar eso Aomine finalmente se dignó a mirar a Kise y lo que vio hizo que la quijada se le desencajara.

Kise ya no tenía puestas las orejitas de gato, no: _De verdad_ tenía orejas de gato, doradas, esponjosas, esas que definitivamente no eran las desabridas cosas que se había traído Midorima. Lo de las orejas todavía lo podía tolerar, pero no sabía a qué venía a cuento el collar con correa ni la peluda cola que le sobresalía del mismísimo trasero. Pero todo eso no era lo más alarmante de todo, no.

─ ¿Por qué traes una tanga?

Así es. Kise Miau Ryouta andaba por la vida semidesnudo, con una triste tanga negra cubriendo sus vergüenzas. Aomine no sabía si llorar de risa o tratar de controlar sus hormonas.

Por amor propio, optó por lo primero.

─ ¡Que no te rías, bruto!─ se quejó Kise, tratando de atinarle un zape que nunca llegó, se había olvidado de lo bueno que era Aomine fintando.

─ ¿Cómo me pides eso? ¡Mira tus fachas!─se siguió burlando Aomine.

Esta vez Kise ni se molestó en exigir que se callara, sabía que no lo iba a hacer. Simplemente se sacó el celular de… Aomine no quería saber dónde lo tenía guardado, el caso es que un flashazo lo dejó ciego durante un segundo clave para que Kise le tomara una selfie y se la enseñara desde una distancia prudente para que le arrebatara su precioso _smartphone_ de última generación.

Allí fue cuando Aomine se dio cuenta de las orejitas de gato que tenía puestas.

─ ¡Joder!─ se las quitó de la cabeza, bien dispuesto a tirarlas bien lejos.

─ ¡Espera, Aominecchi! Esas orejas son las culpables de todo─ lo detuvo Kise, con el tono de quien va a revelar una verdad─. No puedes volver a atentar contra ellas o seguirás teniendo muy mala suerte.

─ ¿Mala suerte yo? Eres tú el que anda en tanga─ repuso con una sonrisa burlona.

Kise lo fulminó a gusto con la mirada durante un momento antes de contestarle.

─Será, pero yo tengo una foto ridícula tuya con orejitas de gato y yo me sigo viendo bien hasta si sólo traigo la tanga. Y estas cosas.

Aomine no pudo hacer más que observar con incredulidad a Kise acariciando las orejitas y presumiendo de su imagen ¿Pero de qué iba ese? Ningún adolescente iba por la vida presumiendo de lo bien que se veía en tanga, mucho menos que se había convertido en un hombre-gato ¿O perro? Porque la manera en la que le estaba meneando la cola (Aomine tuvo que tragar saliva al pensar en eso) le recordaba más a un cachorrito que a un gato.

Oh, Kise se había convertido en El legendario Hombre-Gato-Perro, ese que no sabía si hablar, maullar o ladrar. Mitad humano, mitad gato, mitad perro, sus matemáticas eran infalibles.

Y la verdad era que esa legendaria bestia no estaba nada mal. De la impresión, Aomine no había tenido tiempo para echarle un ojito al cuadro completo y debía admitir que no estaba nada mal. Si Kise estaba así ahorita que estaban tiernitos y a nada de irse a la preparatoria, no quería pensar en lo que sería cuando fuera un hombre hecho y derecho. Que, de hecho, la mayoría de sus compañeros de equipo radioactivos tenían un cuerpo demasiado sospechoso para ser de unos mocosos quinceañeros, pero esa era otra cuestión.

Las hormonas de Aomine se le revolucionaron escandalosamente ¡Pues vaya mierda! A ver, no era su culpa, cualquier adolescente de su edad tenía inquietudes, como las tetas grandes y tu compañero de equipo en tanga, bien equipado con cola de gato y cola. Completamente normal que estuviera izando la vela en el sur.

─Pero bueno ¿En qué tanto piensas, Aominecchi?

Gracias al cielo que Kise ni en cuenta.

─Estaba pensando en por qué demonios te crecieron una cola y unas orejas─ se inventó para salir del apuro─. Y en cómo carajos haremos para extirpártelas.

La cara de horror de Kise no tenía precio.

─ ¿Crees que me dolerá mucho? Debo quitármelas, mi carrera de modelo peligra si me dejo esto.

─Creo que más bien te aumentarían los fans─ murmuró Aomine.

─ ¿Cómo dices?

─Digo que no sé cómo es que te salió eso─ mintió rascándose la cabeza─ ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

─A ver… Te puse las orejas de gato en la cabeza y luego estuvo esa luz misteriosa. Después me desperté y estaba en cueros.

No decía mucho eso, la verdad. A menos que…

─Puede que sean estas cosas─ sostuvo la diadema gatuna con asco─. Siempre supe que Midorima estaba en vibras muy raras, pero nunca pensé que fuera para tanto.

Kise se puso una mano en la cadera y adoptó una pose extrañamente reflexiva. Estaba haciendo estragos en el poco autocontrol que le quedaba a Aomine.

─Toma mi jersey y póntelo de una buena vez, por todos los dioses─ farfulló entre dientes, sacándose la prenda para aventársela a Kise en toda la cara.

─ ¡Puaj! ¿Estás loco? ¡No me voy a poner esa cosa que apesta a tu sudor, Aominecchi!─se quejó Kise, víctima de una lenta pero mortal intoxicación─. Dices que lo de Midorimacchi es brujería, pero si yo saco un desodorante seguro también piensas que lo es.

─Cállate y ayúdame a pensar en una solución. Y que te pongas eso, mierda.

Así lo hizo el otro, entre bufidos y muecas de asco. Obviamente no podía hacer nada contra las piernas desnudas de Kise, pero mientras le tapara la tanga y el nacimiento de la cola iba a darse por bien servido.

Cuando se hubo terminado de poner el jersey, Kise volvió a adoptar una expresión meditabunda.

─Si esas orejas me hicieron esto entonces eso quiere decir que yo debo ser tu guía espiritual, Aominecchi─ le soltó la bomba cuando llegó a esa brillante conclusión.

─ ¿Qué?

─Tu guía espiritual─ repitió Kise con suma paciencia, como si estuviera hablando de algo coherente─. Mira, las orejitas son de gato ¿No? Y yo me convertí en un hombre-gato, o algo así.

─No, en un hombre-gato-perro.

─ ¿Un qué? No, no, olvídalo, no me lo digas─ le pidió negando con la cabeza─. A lo que quiero llegar es que tienes que confiar en mis instintos animales.

No, si animal siempre lo había sido, pensó Aomine sin expresar ese pensamiento a los cuatro vientos, a riesgo de que escupiera un cacho de lengua.

─No sé de qué hablas, pero creo que mejor me voy ya. Ya lo dije antes, no soy yo quien tiene el problema.

─ ¡Alto ahí, Aominecchi!─ordenó Kise, comenzando a enfadarse, mala señal de que las cosas aún podían ponerse más feas─. Si me dejas así le diré a Midorimacchi que todo fue tu idea para que vuelva a lanzarte otro maleficio. Y a Akashicchi le diré que te duplique el entrenamiento.

─No te atreverías…

Kise desbloqueó su teléfono y se puso a escribir un mensaje, a una rapidez nunca antes vista. Y no creía que fuera una inocente conversación electrónica.

─También le diré a Kurokocchi y Momocchi que te quemen tus revistas de Mai-chan. Es más, les estoy dando desde ya la sugerencia.

─ ¡Vale, vale! Qué sucio que juegas, Kise─ Aomine lo miró con todo el desprecio del mundo─ ¿Qué sugieres?

─Ya te lo dije, tienes que fiarte de mis nuevos instintos animales─ las orejas de Kise se irguieron y Aomine sintió miedo, mucho miedo

─Da igual ¿Qué te dicen tus mentados instintos?─preguntó tratando de no perder la cordura.

El silencio que guardó Kise no terminó de darle buena espina a Aomine, algo le decía que lo que fuera a sugerir iba a terminar con la dignidad de los dos de un solo golpe. Definitivamente ese no era el día de suerte de los simpáticos y talentosos Virgo como él.

─Mis instintos me dicen que debes hacerme caricias en las orejas─ decidió Kise, acabando con las pocas esperanzas de su compañero. Peor aún estuvo el asunto cuando agacho la cabeza para que lo hiciera─ ¿A qué esperas, Aominecchi? Mis orejas no se rascaran solas.

─ ¿Estás loco o qué? ¡Qué puto asco! ¿Qué si tienes pulgas?

La cara de indignación de Kise lo hizo dar un paso hacia atrás. Pues sí podía dar miedo cuando se lo proponía, vaya sorpresa.

─A ver, yo estoy usando tu jersey apestoso y sudado, lo que menos podrías hacer es rascarme las orejas.

El problema no era tanto que Kise tuviera o no alguna clase de chinche, la cosa era que Aomine había exhibido un autocontrol envidiable como para no proponerle a Kise que le dejara acariciarle la cola, y no precisamente la que le acaba de crecer. Si algo le detenía era que aunque estuviera en la edad de la experimentación una cosa era pedirle que se dieran una ayuda mutua y otra muy distinta era caminar por los peligrosos linderos de la zoofilia. Cada quien tenía sus gustos, sí, pero Aomine aún estaba interesado en los humanos completos, no en los que eran mitad humano, mitad perro y mitad gato.

─Vale, pero más te vale que ese collar que traes sea anti pulgas.

Inhaló y exhaló, preparándose para lo que iba a hacer e ignorando completamente la mirada cargada de hastío de Kise. Estiró su mano y tocó las orejas con mucha cautela pero aún más exageración, no era como si el hombre-gato-perro se le fuera a tirar a las mordidas o algo así.

Lo curioso del asunto es que Aomine no se había esperado que el pelaje de las nuevas orejas de Kise estuviera así de suave, no. Lo que había estado esperando era tocar pelo aspero y duro, como el del gato de la vecina que había intentado asesinarlo alguna vez a punta de arañazos en su tierna infancia, eso hasta que Momoi había conseguido sacárselo de encima. Pero lo que estaba tocando era fino y hasta se llegó a decir a sí mismo que no le molestaría del todo hacer eso durante un buen rato.

Eso hasta que Kise le cortó la inspiración con unos ruiditos muy sospechosos.

─… No me digas que estás ronroneando, Kise.

El descarado se encogió de hombros y siguió disfrutando la sesión de mimos, hasta estaba moviendo la cola el muy infeliz.

─Ok, esto es raro. No lo voy a hacer─ decidió Aomine, parando de una buena vez las caricias y ganándose una mirada llena de reproche.

─No seas así, por un favor que me haces… ¿Ya se te olvidó quién te da agua embotellada después de los partidos? ¿O quien siempre quiere jugar uno a uno contra ti?

─ ¿Qué no sabes que los favores ni se cuentan ni se cantan?

Cuando Aomine Daiki te da lecciones de buenos modales es porque hay algo muy malo contigo, pero por el momento Kise no iba a prestar atención a esa señal de alerta. No, estaba más interesado en seguir recibiendo su dotación de mimos, un muy buen remplazo de los zapes diarios que se ganaba de su parte.

─Ya, pero aun así, además es para que todo vuelva a la normalidad─ se defendió el hombre-gato-perro a garras y colmillos─. Debes hacerlo por una buena causa.

─Es en serio cuando digo que voy a patearte cuando todo se termine─ gruñó Aomine.

Eso a su compañero de equipo le entró por un oído y le salió por el otro. En lugar de poner atención cuando le hablaban, Kise decidió sentarse en el suelo y darle una palmadita a la loseta en una clara invitación para sentarse a su lado. Claro que esa era una propuesta a que a Aomine no le hacía tanta gracia, más bien miró el punto que le indicó como si allí existiera la roña.

Aun así se sentó. Lo que quería era acabar ya con todo eso y, aunque no estuviera del todo seguro de que Kise fuera su compañero espiritual, tampoco tenía una idea mejor.

─ ¿Ves como no fue difícil?─ preguntó Kise en un tono condescendiente que no le agradó nada─. Ahora me siento en tu regazo y me sigues rascando.

─No, ni creas─ negó Aomine enérgicamente, en eso no tenía intenciones de ceder. Algo le decía que si Kise se sentaba allí iba a terminar montando su casa de campaña y el idiota lo iba a notar sí o sí.

─Bueno, como quieras, entonces me acuesto, mira.

Sin decir agua va, Kise acomodó su cabeza hueca en los muslos de Aomine, quien agradeció a todos los dioses que con toda la sarta de tonterías que habían estado hablando, la emoción se le bajara en tiempo récord. Mucho mejor que una ducha de agua helada, en verdad.

─ ¡Deja de hacer tonterías, Kise!

─Aominecchi, deja de quejarte tanto y sigue rascándome las orejas─ contestó Kise tajantemente.

Por más ñañaras locas que le diera la situación, al final Aomine terminó haciendo lo que Kise le estaba ordenando hacer y se puso en modo mimoso. Era buena cosa que solamente estuvieran los dos en el aula, no quería escuchar la cantaleta de que estaba haciéndole cariñitos a un híbrido, por muy compañero de equipo que fuera. Porque no creía que el compañerismo, amistad, y todas esas cosas que hablaba el bueno de Tetsu se refirieran a lo que él y Kise estaban haciendo en ese momento.

Puto Midorima, todo era culpa de él.

Tan concentrado estaba puteándose a Midorima para sus adentros que no se dio cuenta de que Kise ya llevaba buen rato ronroneando. No fue hasta que bajó la mirada y se encontró con una visión idílica: Kise Ryouta con los ojos cerrados, mucho más tranquilo y callado que nunca. Callado entre comillas, porque aunque no estaba diciendo sus sandeces acostumbradas sí que estaba haciendo de nuevo ese ruidito sospechoso que jugaban con los nervios de Aomine.

Soltó un largo suspiro y centró su mirada en las butacas del aula, eso sin detener sus caricias. Por el momento quedaba confirmado que Kise era más gato que perro, pero no iba a arriesgarse a que le arrancara la mano de una mordida si lo llegaba a enfadar. Se veía que era del tipo que tenía rabia.

─Me va entrar hasta sueño y eso─ suspiró Kise. O lo más parecido a un suspiro cuando prácticamente estaba maullando.

─No te duermas, coño─ reprochó jalándole la oreja─. Los guías espirituales no van y se duermen cuando están en una misión.

─Qué importa, se está a gusto así.

Aomine entrecerró los ojos y contuvo las ganas de arrancarle una oreja a tirones. Estaba confirmado que Kise no tenía esa mitad perruna leal, cariñosa y juguetona que había pensado que tenía en un inicio. No. Ese tipo era más bien como un gato: Taimado, traicionero y probablemente estaba planeando el asesinato de su dueño, es decir, Aomine.

Vale, lo de ser su dueño no sonaba del todo bien.

─No me está ayudando en nada tu idea.

─Es porque no ves el cuadro completo, Aominecchi─ explicó Kise, sin dignarse siquiera a abrir los ojos─. Todo esto nos va a ayudar a fortalecer nuestros lazos de compañerismo y amistad, esa debe ser la clave para que vuelva a la normalidad. Velo como una lección de vida para que se te quite lo egoísta y arrogante.

─Muchas gracias por tu sinceridad, escuché perfectamente tu cascabel, víbora─ le espetó con todo su veneno─. Igual, se te olvida que eres tú el del problema y no yo, en cualquier momento…

─Recuerda tus revistas de Mai-chan.

─Muérete.

Volvieron a sumirse en un silencio, lo curioso era que en lugar de repugnancia, Aomine comenzaba a sentirse en calma haciéndole las caricias a Kise. Ahora que lo pensaba, ese era la primera vez que pasaba tiempo a solas con él, por lo regular sólo lo veía en los entrenamientos y si era fuera de éstos, siempre estaban acompañados por la pandilla.

Hasta comenzaba a valorar a Kise y todo, después de todo, era ese chico quien aún lo retaba y no perdía su determinación al enfrentarse a él, eso era decir mucho

─Me pregunto si los demás nos están buscando o ya se fueron─ comentó Kise, cada vez más adormilado.

─A saber. Igual y ya se fueron a sus casas─ le contestó Aomine, bostezando.

─Sí… ¿Te das cuenta de que es la primera vez que sólo estamos los dos sin ellos durante tanto tiempo?

Aomine no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso. La sincronización era impresionante, sí.

─Ya, algo así estaba pensando también─ le contestó en un arranque de sinceridad. Tetsu tenía razón: el poder de la amistad lograba cosas asombrosas.

─ ¿Aominecchi?

─ ¿Qué?

Kise guardó silencio durante un momento antes de decidirse a seguir hablando y Aomine, con ese gesto, entendió que lo que le iba a decir a continuación era algo muy serio.

─ ¿Y si me quedo así? No es que no me guste que me rasques las orejas y todo, pero… tú me entiendes.

Por primera vez desde que empezó todo el absurdo comenzó a ver las cosas desde el punto de vista de su compañero. Lo que le había ocurrido era lo más ridículo del mundo, sí, pero eso no significaba que al final del día fuera una situación terrible para Kise ¿Y si no conseguían que recuperara su forma original? Incluso llegó a tener miedo por lo que le pudiera deparar.

─No le des tantas vueltas ¿Quieres? No sé cómo lo haremos, pero vas a dejar de tener esas cosas, que lo de la tanga y la poca ropa si lo puedo solucionar fácil. Y si todo falla, ya le pediremos ayuda a Akashi, con eso de que se las da de sabiondo…

─ ¿O le pediremos ayuda a Midorimacchi y sus poderes brujos?

─Exactamente.

─No eres tan malo como pareces ¿eh?

─Si sigues insultándome retiraré lo dicho.

Por toda respuesta Kise se echó a reír y sacó su teléfono.

─Venga, Aominecchi, ponte las orejitas de Midorimacchi y nos tomamos unas fotos ¿Qué te parece?

─Me parece que no.

El discurso de la amistad estaba muy bien, el asunto era que Aomine no tenía tan dominado el tema como para acceder a eso. Pero Kise era persistente y lo demostró en el momento en el que se incorporó como resorte y le volvió a embutir las orejas de gato en la cabeza.

─ ¡Te dije que no!

─ ¡Una y ya, una y ya!─insistió Kise, usando su habilidad secreta para sacar un montón de _selfies_ a la velocidad de la luz.

A saber qué cara de pedo tendría Aomine en cada una de ellas.

─Si las divulgas estás muerto, hablo en serio.

─Te pones pesado por nada, sólo fueron un par de fotos─ contestó Kise, volviendo a recargar la cabeza en su regazo─. Anda, sigue rascándome, que cuando lo haces hasta me pareces un poquito simpático.

En verdad, Kise cada vez se le figuraba más a un gato que a otra cosa con su faceta mandona ¿Y era ese el que se atrevía a tachar a Aomine de egoísta? No es que le faltara razón, pero sí quedaba muy hipócrita. Así le era difícil creer que en algún punto del embrollo le hubiera parecido sexy.

Que se le cayera la mano: Volvió a rascarle las puñeteras orejas a pesar de todo.

─Vaya guía espiritual resultaste ser─ murmuró entre dientes─. Admitiré que tú tampoco eres tan odioso como me parecías, lo sigues siendo, que conste, pero ya no como antes…

Se detuvo apenas sentir algo húmedo en su pants deportivo y miró hacia abajo, sólo para comprobar la teoría de que Kise se había quedado dormido y babeaba mientras lo hacía. Y sí, tenía toda la razón.

─Asqueroso─ murmuró haciendo una mueca, como si él no estuviera allí, sin bañarse.

Continuó las caricias durante un momento más antes de que él mismo también comenzara a adormilarse, todo por culpa de Kise y su sueño contagioso, qué flojera. Sabía que no era buena idea quedarse dormido allí en el aula con un chico semidesnudo en el regazo, sin mencionar los maleficios que Midorima y Oha-Asa les habían echado, pero nadie conocía a Aomine por sus buenas ideas.

─Será.

En un lapsus de pura bondad y altruismo, Aomine se quitó la camisa para echársela a Kise en la mitad que no tenía cubierta y cerró los ojos. Él también iba a aprovechar una cabezadita.

* * *

Lo que lo despertó de su letargo fue un fuerte ardor en las mejillas.

─ ¡HEY!

Se sujetó las zonas lastimadas al tiempo que intentaba procesar que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

─ Lo siento, Aomine-kun. Creo que me emocioné un poco.

─Uh, Mine-chin creo que aún está un poco ido ¿No? Sólo miren su cara, parece idiotizado.

─Esa es su expresión genérica, en realidad.

La lucidez le llegó al bueno de Aomine, justo a tiempo para ver a Midorima levantarse las gafas en su gesto de sabelotodo después de haberlo insultado junto a Murasakibara. Ah, todo el equipo de Teikou, incluida Momoi, estaban allí reunidos para apreciar a su as en decadencia.

─No deberían de aprovecharse de su confusión para insultarlo, aunque sea verdad─ regañó Akashi con voz serena─. ¿Te encuentras bien?

A pesar de que todos se estaban divirtiendo a sus costillas y a base de insultos gratuitos, Aomine les prestó poca atención. Lo primero que hizo apenas volver a sus cinco sentidos fue mirar a su regazo, buscando a Kise-nya y su manipulador ser. Nada.

─ ¿Dónde mierdas está Kise?

─Jo, si te vas a poner de agresivo desde ya, me voy.

Casi le dio torticolis por la rapidez con la que se giró para ver a Kise, sin orejas, cola de gato ni la tanga negra. No había muslos perfectos al aire, ni torso trabajado, ni nada, ni siquiera el collar y la cadena que daban pie a pensar otras cosas más turbias.

No, no estaba decepcionado, sólo para aclarar

─ ¿Cómo rayos te quitaste las orejas y la cola? ¿Midorima ya levantó su hechizo?

─ ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

Kuroko y Momoi se miraron entre ellos antes de asentir y dirigir su atención a Midorima.

─Tal vez se te ha pasado un poquito la mano, Midorin. Del golpe Dai-chan ha quedado un poco tonto.

─ ¿Más de lo que estaba? Porque eso es imposible.

Aomine los miró a todos con recelo, especialmente a Kise y Midorima ¿Le querían ver la cara o qué?

─Tú estabas en tanga negra, con orejas de gato y cola y todo ¡Hasta traías un puto collar anti pulgas!─dijo acusadoramente, señalando a Kise con el dedo─. ¡Hasta te di mi jersey y mi camisa para que te taparas! ¡Y te rasqué las orejas! No puedes ser tan malagradecido y jugarme ahora una broma, jodido ¡Si hasta me babeaste la pierna!

─ ¡Que no sé de lo que hablas!─ se aferró Kise, enrojeciendo por lo que parecía ser un sueño húmedo.

No sólo Kise había tenido ese pensamiento, aparentemente: Todos los que estaban allí reunidos miraron a Aomine con una mezcla de confusión, lástima y mucha repugnancia ¿De qué estaba hablando ahora ese guarro?

─Creo que el golpe que te dio Midorima-kun fue muy fuerte, pero no tenemos por qué enterarnos de tus fantasías sexuales con Kise-kun.

─ ¿Tú también, Tetsu?─preguntó con resentimiento─ ¡Les digo que no me lo estoy inventando!

─Evidentemente estás confundido─ habló Akashi, evaluándolo con la mirada─. Escucha, lo que sucedió fue esto: Cuando los encontramos aquí, Midorima te lanzó uno de sus libros con su tiro infalible y te noqueó durante un buen rato. Normalmente no justificaría ese comportamiento, pero puesto que le has robado, lo pasaré por alto. Aunque aún queda pendiente tu castigo y el de Kise por su comportamiento.

¿No les decía Aomine que lo que padecía Akashi era favoritismo?

─Qué injusticia─ se quejó Kise─. Todo esto es culpa tuya, Aominecchi.

─Y dale ¡Ya les dije que no miento! Es más, tú tomaste un montón de fotos.

Kise soltó un suspiro y sacó su teléfono, entrando a la galería. Sin más le pasó el aparato del demonio a Aomine, quien se encontró con un montón de _selfies_ y fotos de comida con veinte mil filtros que pretendían ser artísticas, pero del hombre-gato-perro y su dueño ni sus luces.

─Ya sé que suena loco, pero no me lo he inventado, tienen que creerme.

─Creo que hace falta que te vayas a descansar a casa─ intentó apaciguarlo Momoi, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda─. Te sentará bien un cambio de aire.

─Sí, también te sentaría bien darte un baño─ añadió Kuroko, preocupado por los hábitos de higiene de Aomine como el buen amigo que siempre ha sido y será.

─Son unos pesados.

Al final Aomine accedió caminar con Momoi de regreso a casa mientras los demás se despedían de ellos para irse cada quién con su lado.

Ninguno del equipo pudo dejar de notar el ruborcillo traicionero que delataba a Kise cada que lo atrapaban mirando de soslayo a su amigo el de las fantasías indecentes. Cabe aclarar que no parecía del todo alterado por ello, al menos no en un mal sentido. Es más Aomine juraba y perjuraba que esa sonrisilla que ponía cada que sus miradas se cruzaban no era de nervios, qué va. Si hasta parecía que quería transmitirle un mensaje parecido a un _"Ya sé que soy sexy pero exageras con tus chaquetas mentales"._

A ese Kise si iba a aplicarle una desnucadora, nada que ver con el de ese universo alterno en el que estuvo. Y sí, iba a aferrarse hasta el final con que su cuento chino sí que había sucedido.

Momoi valiente y educada como la que más, pero sin pretensiones a morir de una intoxicación, se mantuvo a una distancia prudente sin parecer tan maleducada durante el camino a sus casas. En verdad había sudado con todo el entrenamiento extra que tuvo que hacer ¿No?

─Ya sé que tú también piensas que estoy loco, Satsuki, pero es en serio, todo eso ocurrió.

La pobre de Momoi envejeció diez años al oír eso. Y ella creyendo que era tema zanjado.

─Tienes que admitir que esa historia no se la cree nadie─ declaró Momoi, sin muchas ganas de ceder. Su deber como amiga de la infancia de Aomine era hacerlo entrar en razón, o al menos intentarlo─. Estabas cansado por todo el entrenamiento que te puso Akashi-kun, es todo. Sin contar el librazo que te dio Midorin, fue un golpe muy fuerte.

─No hay manera de que eso haya sido un sueño, todo se sintió demasiado real como para que sea eso.

Momoi lo analizó sin decir absolutamente nada. Aomine ya se sabía esa mirada, era la que ponía cuando se ponía a sacar los datos de sus rivales.

─Dai-chan, dime ¿Te gusta Ki-chan?

─ ¿Te volviste loca? ¡Claro que no! Tú ya sabes que no me gustan los chicos ¿Qué las revistas que me encontraste no te dijeron nada? A propósito, dame mis revistas de Mai-chan.

Momoi puso cara de asco y sacó las revistas de su mochila para dárselas sin rechistar. A saber qué clase de fluidos tendrían esas páginas, era algo que no estaba dispuesta a descubrir.

─ ¿Sabes? Que te gusten los pechos grandes no quiere decir que sólo tengan que gustarte las chicas─ razonó Momoi─. Pueden gustarte ambos sexos y eso no tiene nada de malo. Además, Ki-chan es muy guapo y eso ¿No?

─No sé si me gusta a dónde está yendo ésta conversación…

─Lo que quiero decir es que no importa de quién te enamores, debes saber que yo siempre te voy a apoyar en tus decisiones, Dai-chan─ continuó ella, con el espíritu de un motivador manifestándose a través de su cuerpo ─. Te voy a aceptar así como eres y seguiremos siendo buenos amigos ¿Vale?

Aomine simplemente la miró horrorizado por el discurso que le acababan de soltar ¿Desde cuándo Satsuki se las daba de escritora de libros de superación personal?

─Deja de hacerte líos mentales, tonta─ le soltó por toda respuesta a las bonitas palabras de la dulce Momoi.

Él no necesitaba comenzar a dudar de su sexualidad gracias a su amiga y el Kise de los mismísimos cojones. Como si no tuviera en otras cosas que pensar, como en el significado de la vida, por qué todos los demás eran unos fracasado para el basquetbol mientras él era el consentido de los dioses… Cosas como esas.

No tenía por qué recordar el tacto de las orejas de Kise y el peso de su cabeza en su regazo.

* * *

Ese fue uno de los últimos bonitos recuerdos de la Generación Radioactiva antes de que Aomine dejara de ir a los entrenamientos. Y claro, no olvidemos mencionar que a Murasakibara le entró la vena izquierdista y se rebeló contra Akashi, quien de paso se deschavetó por completo y se volvió un igualado de mierda ¿Desde cuándo los llamaba por sus nombres de pila? Además, le había cambiado un ojo de color por razones que nadie podía explicar ¿Pero qué les daban de comer a los niños en esa escuela?

A partir de allí todos se la pasaron circulando en la autopista a la amargura y Kuroko era el de la caseta. Si Aomine no hubiera estado tan ensimismado en sus propios problemas existenciales tal vez lo hubiera notado, pero ya no se entendía con Tetsu como solía hacerlo.

La verdad, Kise y sus intentos chungos por hacerle frente en el basquetbol era lo único rescatable de esos últimos días. Ni las Nacionales, ni nada de lo que siguió le puso sabor a la vida, al contrario, su amargura no hizo más que aumentar con el paso de los días.

Hasta agradeció el día en el que llegó la Graduación ¡Ya iba siendo hora!

Ahora, todos sabemos los tristes sucesos que les acontecieron a los chiquillos durante su breve y abrumadora carrera como equipo de basquetbol, si es que se le podía llamar así a su mafia. Pero nadie contó el horror que le sucedió a Midorima, justo el día de su graduación y pese a que tomó todas las precauciones necesarias para que las cosas salieran bien.

─ ¡Las volvieron a robar! ¡Aomine! ¡Kise!

Más tarde se sabría que quien se las había llevado era Aomine y no el bueno de Kise, aunque los motivos del hurto permanecieron como un misterio. En verdad, en esos tiempos que corrían uno ya no estaba a salvo ni con sus propios pseudo amigos.

* * *

¡El poder de la amistad había triunfado! Salve Seirin, demostrando que existían fuerzas más poderosas que la locura de Akashi, la amargura y la filosofía de Aomine y claro, Oha-Asa. El culto ogiwarista, fundado y bautizado por Kuroko, estaba entrando a su época dorada.

Dorada como la cabellera de Kise, pensó Aomine con la guardia totalmente baja. Desde el partido que habían tenido con Kaijo y su reencuentro estaba ideando metáforas más malas que de costumbre.

─Hey, Satsuki… Tengo que confesarte una cosa, además de que fui yo quien se robó las orejas de gato de Midorima el día de la graduación.

Momoi lo miró con condescendencia.

─Eso lo sabíamos desde ese mismo día. Pero dime ¿Qué ocurre?

─A lo mejor tenías razón con eso que me dijiste una vez ¿Te acuerdas? De que si te gustaba un chico no tenían por qué dejar de gustarte las tetas─ comenzó su monólogo con una seriedad que no iba acorde a las idioteces que salían de su boca─. Me pueden gustar los chicos y eso no significa que tenga que dejar de comprar las revistas de Mai-chan.

─Uhm ¿Quieres llegar a algo?─ preguntó Momoi en un intento por acortar el suplicio.

─Algo así─ asintió rascándose el oído con el meñique, asco─. A lo mejor si tenías razón respecto a Kise.

─Ah. Pues… ¡Felicidades!─exclamó fingiendo sorpresa─. No me lo hubiera esperado, en serio, pero ¿No crees que deberías estarle diciendo esto a Kise y no a mí?

No es que el chico no lo hubiera pensado, pero por primera vez en la vida no se sentía tan imparable. Ya, si Kise no caía redondito a sus pies el tonto era él por perderse a una belleza tan exótica como lo era Aomine, la humildad por delante. Aun así, la sola posibilidad de que el muy infame le fuera a arrugar la nariz no lo dejaba tranquilo. Prefería veinte mil veces jugar contra Kagami un uno contra uno y perder antes que hacer algo que echara por borda su amistad con Kise, eso por sí mismo hablaba mucho del cariño que le tenía al rubio copión.

─Tal vez lo intente… ─dijo más para sí mismo que para Satsuki.

A ella de todas maneras se la sudaba, ya sabía perfectamente en lo que iba a terminar el asunto, más que por intuición femenina era por mero sentido común. Eso sí, había una cosita que no la dejaba concentrarse del todo.

─Dai-chan ¿Y por qué te trajiste las orejas de gato que te robaste?

Aomine chasqueó la lengua, diciéndose a sí mismo que lo que estaba a punto de revelar no era vergonzoso.

─… Virgo está hoy en primer lugar y era el artículo de la suerte. Tengo que hacer las cosas bien con Kise y eso.

Momoi ahora sí estaba segura de que ese día era el Juicio Final.

* * *

─Vaya, Aominecchi… que detalle de tu parte venirme a contar tus sentimientos pero ¿Eran necesarias las orejas de gato?

Los dos se habían encontrado una cancha de basquetbol donde jugar un uno contra uno durante un rato. Cuando terminó en la indiscutible victoria de Aomine (y en la descarga de los movimientos nuevos del aludido en el disco duro de Kise), decidieron sentarse un rato para descansar. Fue allí donde Aomine le contó una innecesariamente larga historia desde su nacimiento hasta la actualidad y como todas esas peripecias culminaron en la atracción que sentía por Kise.

Claro, Aomine decidió que las orejitas y el hecho de que estuvieran sudando por su reciente juego gritaban romance. Era una cosa buena que la mente de Kise trabajara de manera si no igual, al menos si parecida.

─Eran necesarias, Kise. Ya sé que no me crees con lo del incidente ese… ¡No me interrumpas!─le gruñó apenas vio al otro perder el brillo en la mirada y bien dispuesto a replicar─. No importa si me crees o no, tampoco si sucedió o si Midorima sólo fue muy bruto. La cosa es que desde ese día te dejé de ver como el bocazas copión que eres y empecé a apreciarte un poco.

─Qué lindo tú─ ironizó Kise─. No pensé que las orejas de gato de Midorimacchi tuvieran tanto valor sentimental. Siempre di por hecho que ya las habrías destruido o algo.

─No me atrevería a quemar esas cosas y liberar los demonios que contiene─ declaró Aomine con toda la seriedad del mundo─. Pero… Seh, podrías decir que tienen valor sentimental y esas chorradas.

Kise jugueteó con las mentadas orejas un rato antes de parar y echarse a reír ante la mirada llena de indignación de Aomine.

─Lo siento… Es que es ridículo, inquietante y de alguna manera un poco dulce. Te pega bastante, la verdad.

─Que me gustes y te lo haya dicho no quiere decir que no te pueda partir la cara.

─ ¡No lo harías! Porque te gusta mi cara ¿No?─sentenció mirándolo de tal manera que a Aomine le dieron regresiones de aquél día en el que se viajó a otro mundo y lidió con la mirada felina de Kise.

─Tampoco te la tengas tan creída.

─Bueno, pero ¿No quieres oír lo que yo tengo que decir ahora, Aominecchi? Aún no sabes si tú también me gustas o no.

Apenas terminó su oración y Aomine lanzó una sonora risotada.

─Como si necesitara saberlo, ya sé que tú también te mueres por mí.

─Eres un patán, de los grandes─ se quejó Kise, rodando los ojos─. Entonces ¿Me estás regalando las orejitas? Es todo un honor que me regales esa cosa que te robaste de Midorimacchi, en verdad. Éste noviazgo promete.

Kise meneó la cabeza, pero la sonrisa no le temblaba siquiera y eso sí era un logro. No todo el mundo tenía la habilidad para decirle que si a alguien que se acercaba con semejantes propuestas y todavía alegrarse de corazón.

─Claro que promete. Hablando de promesas…

Aomine había estado comparando a Kise con un gato hasta el cansancio, pero él mismo tenía unos movimientos felinos que acaloraban bastante, prueba de ello era la cara roja granadina que ostentaba su nuevo novio.

Kise era travieso y peligroso a su manera, sí, pero Aomine se propasaba un poco. O al menos eso pensaba mientras los brazos morenos se le enroscaban en la cintura y un cálido aliento se le aproximaba al oído.

─ ¿Qué haces?─le preguntó Kise quedándose estático, esperando que hiciera su movimiento.

─Shhh, sólo quería decirte…─susurró a su oído, acariciando el lóbulo con los labios─… Que te voy a comprar una tanga negra y una cola de gato. Y tu collar anti pulgas.

El alma se le fue a Kise, y no porque se hubiera ahogado en romanticismo.

─Ok, me voy. No eres bueno para coquetear, Aominecchi, lo siento mucho. Mejor lo intentamos mañana ¿Sí?

A pesar de lo idiota que había quedado la propuesta indecorosa, estaba riendo divertido. Parecía que así iba a funcionar mejor su relación que haciendo los gestos convencionales en una pareja.

─ ¡Espera!

Antes de que Kise pudiera seguir caminando, Aomine se empecinó a cortarle el paso colocándose frente a él y le obsequió con una de esas sonrisitas socarronas tan suyas. Claro que no fue todo lo que le regaló, dejando de lado las orejitas robadas.

Kise tenía unas mejillas muy suaves, la verdad. Le agradaba cómo sus manos podían sostener su rostro, le gustaba el olor de su colonia, le gustaban esas pestañas ridículamente largas, también adoraba la sensación de sus labios amoldándose a los ajenos y sentir cómo lo dejaba sin aliento. Pero sobre todo le gustaba la manera en la que Kise correspondía cada pequeña acción y tomaba la iniciativa en otra, como cuando abrazó a Aomine por los hombros con la intención de comenzar otro beso.

El recuerdo de ese sueño psicodélico en Teikou quedó bien enterrado en el pasado. Podría no ser el legendario hombre-gato-perro, pero aún era un felino en toda regla; su pareja, después de tanto tiempo de hacer el idiota.

De todas formas si iba a comprar esa tanga negra.

* * *

En algún recóndito y místico rincón de la casa de los Midorima, un chico de gafas acariciaba unas orejas de gato con movimientos ostentosos para ser una acción tan básica. Tenía escalofriante sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro que ya podían ir envidiando los malos más malosos de todos los tiempos.

Sí, todo había salido de acuerdo a los mandatos de Oha-Asa. Aomine Daiki iba a pagar por haber desafiado al culto sagrado. Kise Ryouta sólo había fungido como el catalizador, y la verdad es que Aomine no se podía quejar. Se había conseguido a un chico ¿No? Esa era sólo una pequeña prueba de la misericordia de Oha-Asa hasta para con los infieles.

Para la otra que se pusiera las orejas de gato, Midorima Shintarou se aseguraría que ésta vez fuera a Aomine a quien e creciera la cola. Permanentemente.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Pues nada, aquí siguiendo mi patrón de 90% tontera, 10% romance.

¡Hola, Zhena! Debo admitir que estoy muy nerviosa porque no sé si el resultado final es lo que esperabas recibir, pero intenté incluir lo que pusiste que te agrada. Me alivió un montón ver las cosas que no te gustan porque si me las hubieras pedido tendría muchos problemas.

La imagen que me adjuntaste era tan malditamente sensual y hermosa que me causó conflicto (y también me la robé para mi celular ¡Gracias!), porque lo primero que pensé fue que querías un lemon y… No sé escribir nada de eso, si lo hago me sale muy mal o muy extraño. Espero que te haya gustado a pesar de eso y de que esté un poco extraño, aunque allí te culpo a ti, dijiste que no importaba que estuviera fumado. Hay consecuencias -wtf-.

La verdad me divertí un montón escribiéndolo, nunca había escrito algo sobre nekos, así que fue una bonita manera de experimentar un poquitín. Te agradezco que te hayas apuntado a la actividad y así pudiera tener la oportunidad de escribirte este regalito.

Espero que te pases un bonito día~ ¡Feliz día AoKi a ti y a todo el mundo!


End file.
